


Tickle Torture

by Baorsi



Series: Hajime and Servant: One shots [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluffy, I write these stories then never revise them, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Suggestive Themes, trans Nagito Komaeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baorsi/pseuds/Baorsi
Summary: Hajime has enough and punished Servant tickling him into tears.(Hajime: I might be a sadist)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Hajime and Servant: One shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	Tickle Torture

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second one! This time I made ( or at least tried to) make a fluffy fic. I feel like Hajime needs to be a bigger and meaner Sadist to Servant’s masochistic needs. 
> 
> I’ll try to make smut in here as well, so don’t worry about suffering from suggestive themes here.

“There really is no no need to be mad, Hinata-kUN—“

Cue desperate thumping of foot steps, chains clinking, a squeal and what sounds like laughing? Or is it sobbing, from Servant. He’s no match for Hajime, who has already grabbed him by his waist, pulling him down onto the bed. Hands pulled up and wrapped by his tie, tied to the headboard (once again, it’s a normal routine). There really is no escape for him when the other holds him down, eyes glaring down at him and he remembers Kamukura-kun doing that when he was disobedient and—

“Ah! Hinata-kun, no, please!”

There’s a jolt in his body, before the whole room is full of giggles, Hajime tickling the other with no mercy in his body. It’s just a tiny way of saying ‘Fuck you’ to everything Hajime has heard or seen Servant done so far. It makes him smirk, digging fingers deeper in sadistic glee.

Servant, on the other hand is suffering, face flushed and chest heaving, tears springing to his eyes as he continues giggling, whining and writhing, trying to get out of the other’s grasp. There is no point escaping the person who is absolutely ruthless and has no fucks to give at this point. The fingers keep roaming from his waist to his back and the side of his ribs, tickling nonstop, and at this point he looks like he might just pass out. Hajime grins, malicious.

“Don’t test me next time, bunny.”

“I’m so—I’m sorry! Please, no more, no more!”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it.”

(Hajime is enjoying this, Kamukura also might be enjoying this. Mocking Servant is fun, because Hajime is a sadistic fuck who has a really, really masochistic hot babe in his arms.)

There are tears now, running down the sides of his eyes from the constant stimulation, and it hurts. His face is flushed and he can barely breathe and he might just pass out now. Maybe Hajime decides to be hopeful and take mercy on a speck of dust like him, but it could also mean that he wants him awake for the next torture.

Hajime, looking at the flushed and crying face, feels an even bigger surge of pride looking at this. He looks very pretty, soft white hair spread out and around him contrasting to bright red ears. He just might want to fuck the other gagged and compliant just from this.

(Shh, don’t ramble, Hinata-kun. This is supposed to be a fluffy one)

He doesn’t hesitate to lean down, pressing a chaste kiss against the underside of the other’s jaw, pressing and watching as the skin burns red once again, this time from embarrassment. Servant wants to kick him off, but he’s weak and he is tied up at the moment.

Servant is left with no point to but flush and flinch away, a frown forming on his face -  
as he closes one eye from the warmth of Hajime’s hand moving up and down his thighs because no, why is Hinata-kun doing something so gentle to me, what is he doing—

Ah, hands wrap around his frame as his hands are brought down from their place tied onto the head board, wrapping his arms around Hajime’s head as the kissing grows more frantic and Servant might just be melting into the feeling, arching up and growing hazy at that, and that’s not fair.

Good, because he pulls Servant closer to him, one hand on his waist and the other one tugging at his chain, pulling him closer and closer for a kiss, pressing in and taking anything he would have ever liked. It makes Servant whimper, legs spreading out then pressing together for any kind of—

Hajime falls behind him, pulling him backwards against his chest and ah that’s warm, before realizing that Hajime isn’t going to let him go from his grip and his binds.

“This is what you get for being too cute, bun.”

Hajime grins and kisses the back of his neck.


End file.
